Akatsuki Goes Camping!
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: What happens when Pein decides to bring the Akatsuki camping? Complete choas. Tobi is a bad driver! Slight Pein x Konan


Akatsuki Goes Camping

By Megan Moran

Chapter 1

"Wake up, Hidan. Leader-sama wants to meet all of us in the foyer right away. He says it's important." Kakuzu said, his voice cutting into Hidan's sleep fog. Hidan rolled over, looked at his alarm clock for a second and growled, "Can't he wait? It's, like, seven in the morning, for Jashin's sake. It's way too early for me to be waking up." Hidan turned on his side and was about to fall asleep again, but apparently Kakuzu had other plans. Kakuzu flipped Hidan's mattress over, sending Hidan tumbling to the floor.

In a flash, Hidan scrambled to his feet and screamed in Kakuzu's face, "What the hell is your problem? Are you, like, totally psychotic or something?" Hidan shrieked. Instead of responding, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm and started pulling him towards the door. "You better hurry up or the next time you go and lose your head, I'll sew it on backwards. Because if Leader-sama gives me grief when it's all your fault, that is what is exactly going to happen." Kakuzu said. With that, he ushered Hidan out the room and down the stairs.

A few minutes later, they joined the other Akatsuki in the foyer. Apparently, they had just been woken up too. Deidara's hair was all messy, Sasori was looking around, smirking at the other members, then yawning tiredly, Tobi was still acting like his usual hyperactive self, bouncing off the walls and running his mouth a mile a minute, Kisame was even holding a teddy bear. Only Itachi and Zetsu looked fully awake and ready for the mission, whatever that might be.

After a few minutes of waiting, Pein and Konan appeared. Even they looked as if they had just woken up. Pein was wearing his favorite pajamas, red clouds on a black background, and his hair was more stuck out than usual. Konan was still in her short, black nightgown and her blue hair was all tangled.

Pein spoke up and the rest of the Akatsuki, even the normally hyperactive Tobi, fell silent. "It has come to my attention that you all have been complaining about the fact that we have never had a vacation or any down time between missions." Pein said. He smiled and looked at Konan. "So, Konan and I have come to an agreement that we should all take off for a few days, relax, and go on a little vacation."

"No!" a shrill cry cut through the other Akatsuki members' cheers. Hidan realized it was Kakuzu and said to him, "What the crap are you screaming about, man? Vacations are a good thing!" Kakuzu shook his head and said, "No, vacations are evil! They all say the same thing about that you can come down and have a good time, it doesn't cost much. But when they present you with the bill, it's a buttload of cash!"

Pein gave Kakuzu a funny look. "Don't worry, Kakuzu. I was only going to say that we were all going to go on a little camping trip. It won't cost us near as much as a fancy hotel. We already have the van ready with all our camping supplies packed and ready to go." he said. Kakuzu nodded his head and smiled. "Okay, then. Let's go."

Pein looked at the other Akatsuki members to see if there were any other objections. Since there weren't any, he smiled and yelled, "Okay, you all go get dressed and packed up. We'll meet you down in the garage in two hours." With that, he walked away, Konan in tow.

Hidan smiled and tuned to Kakuzu, and said, "Okay, I'm going to go take a nap. Pack my clothes for me." Kakuzu shrugged. "Fine, then. But you can expect to find my little sister's ballet uniform in your suitcase." Kakuzu said, giving Hidan a wicked-looking smile.

'You wouldn't." Hidan said

Kakuzu's smile grew bigger. "Try me." he retorted.

Chapter 2

Two hours later…

"Can I drive, Leader-sama? Pretty please?" Tobi was asking Pein, "Pretty please with marshmallows on top?" Pein looked at Deidara, who shrugged innocently and said, "Your choice Leader-sama, un. Don't get me involved in this. He might just drive your van into a tree again. I still remember the last time."

"Tobi promises he won't drive the van into a tree again, Leader-sama! Pretty please, let me drive!" Tobi continued begging. Pein shrugged. "Fine, you can drive. But if you drive my car into anything this time, you'll be paying for the damages." Pein said, climbing into the van. He put on his seatbelt. "I might be signing my own death certificate for this one, but whatever." Tobi thanked Pein about a million times and hopped into the driver's seat. The other Akatsuki members climbed in and put on their seatbelts, just in case Tobi ran into anything again.

They normally ignored the seatbelt thing but who knew what could happen when Tobi drove. Tobi started the car up, reversed it, and ended up backing the van into the garage door. Pein looked at Tobi with an exasperated look on his face. "I didn't see it!" Tobi protested. "Sure you didn't. But as soon as we get back, I'm putting you in Driver's Ed. But for now, I'm going to drive. I don't want anything else happening to my damn car." Pein said. He switched seats with Tobi. As soon as Tobi got in the back seat, Itachi turned to him. "What the crap, Tobi? I can see it and I'm going blind!" Tobi lifted up his mask for a minute and stuck his tongue at him. Pein sighed and carefully backed the van over the remains of the garage door. The van sped off.

Chapter 3

'I can't make heads or tails of this map! **Neither can I!**" Zetsu yelled from the backseat. "Well, then. Maybe we should ask for directions. There's some people right there. Maybe they know where the campgrounds are." Konan said, pointing to a pink haired girl walking with a extremely pasty-faced boy along the road. Pein slowed the van down, rolled down his window, stuck his head out, and yelled, "Hey do either of you two know where the campgrounds are? We're kinda lost."

The boy's eyes widened as he took in Pein's face. He whispered something to the girl. "Yeah, I can tell you where the campgrounds are but this kind of information will cost you. Isn't that right, Sai?" said the girl, gesturing to her pale companion. "That it does, Sakura." Sai said. Pein groaned. "Fine. How much do you little brats want?" he asked, taking out his wallet. "Fifty dollars" Sakura said. Sighing, Pein took out the money, counted it, and gave it to the girl. "Fine here it is. Now tell me how to get to the campgrounds, okay?"

The girl counted the money, peeled off a few dollars for her friend, and stuffed the rest of the money into her shirt. "You take that road there; make a left, then a right turn. Drive straight for a few minutes and then you are there. You'll probably be the only people there, anyway. It's the off season." she said, "Thanks for the money, sir."

Pein glared at the girl. "I hope you have a stroke." he said. "You have a nice day too, sir." the girl said, unimpressed. Pein scowled at the girl once more, rolled up his window, put the van into gear, and sped off. He turned to Konan. "That is the last time I ever ask anybody for directions again." he stated, ignoring the giggles of Hidan and Kisame in the backseat. Konan just shrugged and looked out her window, trying not to laugh. Pein facepalmed.

"You just got hustled by a little girl!" exclaimed Hidan, giggling. "Shut up." Pein said. Meanwhile, Tobi was bouncing around in the backseat. 'Will you just sit down already, Tobi?' snarled Sasori, "You already managed to spill Deidara's soda all over my lap!" Deidara looked at Pein. "Permission to tie Tobi up for the rest of the ride, un?" he asked. "Permission granted" Pein said after Tobi's leg knocked him in the back of his head. After a few minutes of cursing, whining, and struggling passed, Tobi was bound and gagged on the floor of the van.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Konan spotted the campground's sign. "We're here!" she yelled. Pein pulled the van to a stop and opened up his car door. "Wow. There really is no one here." he stated, looking around. There was no one around as far as he could see. He stuck his head back into the car and yelled, "We're here! Everybody out. Let's set up camp! And will one of you please untie Tobi?"

"Do we have to?" asked Itachi, looking up from his laptop. "I kind of liked him better tied up." Deidara giggled an agreement, but he and Sasori untied Tobi anyway. Once Tobi was untied, he lifted up his mask for a moment and stuck his tongue out at Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and went back to fiddling with his laptop. Meanwhile the other Akatsuki had already set up camp and were looking around. Finally, they were on vacation.

Chapter 4

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, standing in front of his suitcase. Kakuzu sauntered over with a satisfied smirk on his face. "What's the matter, Hidan?" he asked innocently. Hidan held up a frilly pink tutu. "What the hell is this?" he asked. "My little sister's ballet uniform, duh." Kakuzu said, trying to hold back his giggling but failing miserably. "I know what it is, asshole. I just want to know why the hell it's in my suitcase." Hidan said. "You told me to pack your clothes for you and I told you what to expect. It isn't my fault you didn't listen. I gave you fair warning." Kakuzu said.

"But this is my favorite robe! I don't want to get it all covered in blood when I have to do a ritual!' Hidan protested shrilly. "Like I said, Hidan, it isn't my fault you didn't listen. Now you have to pay the consequences. And besides, pink is your color."

Kakuzu said, shrugging. "Can I kill him?" Hidan asked Pein. Pein shook his head no. "Screw this then. I'm going to go take a nap." Hidan said, picking up his suitcase and trotting to his tent.

"You put a ballet uniform in his suitcase?" Kisame asked. "Yeah, what about it?" replied Kakuzu. "Ingenious." murmured Kisame. Pein cleared his throat and the other Akatsuki turned to look at him. "Feel free to look around guys. Konan and I are going to go exploring in the woods for a little bit. We'll be back later." he said, looking at Konan. He whispered something in Konan's ear and she blushed and giggled as Pein led her into the woods.

"Leader-sama likes the pretty girl." Tobi said. Sasori and Deidara looked at him. "Want to go watch, Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked, turning to Sasori. Sasori nodded. "Sure," he said, "Beats watching Itachi try to beat Wipeout on his laptop all day long. They headed into the woods bordering the campsite after Pein and Konan. Tobi chased after them, screeching, "Hey! Wait for Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

Chapter 5

"Oh, Pein, this is so romantic. We really should do this more often." Konan said, cuddling up against Pein. They had found a small pond in a clearing full of flowers and were now sticking their feet in the crystalline water. Pein put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Little did they suspect that Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were watching them from up in a nearby tree.

Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi had finally caught up to Pein and Konan. When Sasori and Deidara saw Tobi chasing after them, they tried to make him go back to camp, but Tobi whined about it so loudly, they feared Pein and Konan would hear them following them. Sasori told Tobi he could come, much to the annoyance of Deidara. Now all three of them were spying on Pein and Konan.

"Now this is interesting. Wouldn't you say so Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded. "You bet your ponytail it is. Pein and Konan, who knew those two were a couple?" he asked. Deidara felt Tobi's foot nudge his butt. "Not now, Tobi. I'm kinda busy here, un." he whisper-snarled.

"But, sempai! It's important!" Tobi whined. Fearing that Konan and Pein might hear them, Deidara turned to Tobi. "Fine, what do you want to ask me?" Deidara growled. "How are babies made?" Tobi asked. Sasori giggled as he watched Deidara begin to strangle Tobi, then he paled as Tobi lost his balance and fell out of the tree. Pein and Konan spun around, startled by the sudden appearance of Tobi.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cried as he scrabbled back up the tree. "Smooth move, Deidara." Sasori said. Pein apologized to Konan, stood up, and trotted to the tree where they were hiding. "Deidara? Tobi? What are you guys up to? And somehow, I suspect you got Sasori up there with you guys too, right?"

"Busted!" Deidara hissed, as Sasori called down, "You pegged it!" Pein stood by the base of the tree. "What the crap are you guys doing up there? Are you guys spying on us?" he asked. "No one's up here!" Deidara called down weakly. "Nice try, Deidara. But I just saw Tobi, plus I recognize your voice. Now will you guys go away? This is a private moment here!" Pein said. So, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi shimmied down the tree and walked towards the campgrounds.

Pein turned to Konan. "Want to go see what the others are doing?" he asked. She shrugged unhappily. "Fine. I guess so." Pein wrapped his arm around her and they walked back towards the camp.

Chapter 6

The rest of the Akatsuki had found a lake near the edge of the woods. They were staring into the water, trying to see the bottom. Hidan stuck his foot in and quickly yanked it out. "Damn, that's cold!" he yelped. Itachi looked into the lake. "I can't see the bottom." he said, "But I think I see something moving down there…."

Suddenly, a long, pink tentacle rose up from the lake, wrapped itself around Itachi's waist and pulled him under the water. Kisame jumped in, yelling, "Hang on, Itachi! I'll save you!" The other Akatsuki members crowded around the lake, wanting to see what happened next.

A few minutes later, Kisame resurfaced. "I couldn't save him." he said, sadly. Kisame climbed out of the water and Zetsu handed him a towel. A few minutes later, the tentacle rose from the water and threw Itachi onto shore. The black-haired teen landed face first in the dirt. The other members crowded around him.

"What happened?" Zetsu asked. "I lost my laptop!" exclaimed Itachi. "Oh yeah, I was nearly raped by a squid." This caused Hidan to go into a fit of giggles, "Well it kind of makes sense, since you look more like a girl than Konan does." Itachi looked at Hidan with a raised eyebrow. Hidan looked at the other Akatsuki's faces. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Hidan asked. Itachi nodded.

"Crap." Hidan said and turned around to face a red-faced Konan. "I don't look like a girl?" she shrieked, her voice going into a very high pitch. "I…uh…you're pretty?" Hidan said. Konan shoved him into the lake. Hidan splashed around a bit and swam back. "Are you crazy? There's a giant squid in here! It could come up here and eat me." He scrambled out of the water and heard Pein start laughing at him.

"Watch out, Hidan. Telling a girl that gives them permission to kill you." Pein said, crawling out of the underbrush after Konan. Hidan rolled his eyes in response. "Screw you." was all he said.

"You guys want to go back to camp? It's dinnertime and I bet you guys are pretty hungry too." Pein said. "Sure. Now that my poor laptop's gone, I guess I don't have anything better to do." Itachi said. They padded back to camp.

Chapter 7

"Well, this is just great, un! I thought you said that you remembered the way back to camp, Tobi! Un!" Deidara snarled. "This is the last time we ask Tobi for directions. He couldn't give us the right directions to save his life." Sasori said. "I can so!" Tobi argued. "Then which way is camp, you dumbass?" Sasori snarled, making Tobi shrink down behind Deidara. 'I…um…Crap." Tobi said.

"Great! We're so screwed." Deidara said. He walked up to the nearest tree and started banging his head on its trunk. "Sempai has issues." Tobi stated. Sasori groaned as Deidara whirled on Tobi and started to whale on him. Sasori pulled the two of them apart and growled, "If you guys don't stop this fracas right now, I am going to find the camp myself! That means you'll have to deal with Tobi by yourself Deidara!"

Deidara scrambled away from Tobi and put on his most innocent expression. "Fighting? Who's fighting? Lead the way, Sasori-danna, un." Sasori smiled. "Good." he said, and started leading Deidara and Tobi into the forest.

Meanwhile, back at the camp…

"Hey, guys? Have any of you seen Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori around. I can't find them anywhere." Pein asked, trotting over to the rest of the Akatsuki members, who had managed to make a half-decent campfire without too many injuries. "No, I haven't seen them since this morning. Where do you think they went?" Kisame said. "I have no clue." Pein admitted, shrugging unhappily.

"We can send out a search party." Konan suggested. Pein nodded. "That's a good idea. Zetsu? Kisame? Itachi? It's up to you three." he said. Kisame nodded as Pein said, "Kisame's leader to you all gets back." Kisame nodded, then he led Zetsu and Itachi into the forest.

A few hours later…

Sasori crawled out from underneath the underbrush and turned to Deidara and Tobi. "We're here!" He yelled, slapping high fives with Deidara and Tobi. "Thank god, Sasori. I was ready to kill Tobi, un." Deidara said. The celebration was short-lived, however, as Pein ran over and cried, "Where the hell were you guys? I sent Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu out looking for you guys hours ago! The rest of the Akatsuki have already fallen asleep!"

"Well, Tobi said he knew which way camp was, so Sasori and I followed him, but the little idiot got us lost, un." Deidara said, shooting a death glare at Tobi, who cringed behind Sasori. "But then Sasori-danna said that he could lead us back to camp so we followed him."

"Crap." Pein said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "So you guys have no idea where Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu are?" Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori shook their heads no. "Crap."

Chapter 8

"Zetsu, why are you carrying that retarded flower around? We don't need it. Anyway, we're supposed to be looking for Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi, not that we really need him." Itachi said. "She's not retarded. Her name is Rosalina. **I thought it was Rosemarie.** Shut up. **You first, dumbass."** Zetsu said, both sides bickering with each other as usual.

Itachi shook his head and sighed. He walked up next to Kisame. "Any sign of them?" he asked, squinting and trying to make out Kisame's vague form in the darkness. "Kisame, have you gotten shorter?" Kisame sidled up to him. "Um, Itachi? You're talking to a bush. I'm over here, man/" Kisame said, smirking.

Itachi made an annoyed expression. "As soon as I find them I'm going to kill them. I really hope that Leader-sama just forgets about them." Itachi growled. Suddenly, Kisame's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out, and flipped it open. "It's the Boss." he told Itachi. "Hello?"

Pein's voice sounded tired and annoyed on the other end of the line. "Yo, Kisame. You can call off the search. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi just came back. See ya' later." There was a click on the other end off the line as Pein hung up. Kisame put his cell back into his pocket and said, "Okay, guys, we can go back to camp. The other dudes came back."

"I know what he said. I'm not deaf, y'know." Itachi said, nearly blind eyes staring at Kisame.

A little while later…

First thing Itachi did when he returned to camp was pounce on Tobi, shouting, "Die!" Sasori and Deidara scrambled out of the way, trying to hopefully avoid Itachi's wrath. Kisame and Pein jumped into the fight and pulled the two apart. "He's mine! I'm going to rip him limb from freaking limb!" Itachi snarled, trying to break out of Kisame's grip. "One big happy family." Pein muttered sarcastically.

Chapter 9

Another day at camp Akatsuki! Hidan woke up and yawned. He turned to see Kakuzu still asleep and grinned evilly. He had stayed up most of the night, thinking of ways to get even with Kakuzu for the tutu. He looked outside and saw it was still dark outside. He looked at Kakuzu, who was snoring softly. Still asleep. Excellent, Hidan thought, grabbing Kakuzu's suitcase and sneaking out of the tent.

He made his way to the lake and threw it in. It made a small splash and Hidan smiled. He crept back to the tent and fell asleep. He couldn't wait to see His Almighty Stitchy-Faced Moneybags' reaction when he woke up. This was gonna piss him off soooo bad, Hidan thought as he fell back to sleep.

A few hours later…

"Hidan! I am going to kill you! You little bastard!" Kakuzu's angry scream cut through the midmorning quiet. Pein shoot up in his sleeping bag, still tired from the night before. "What the hell is going on now?" he growled. He crawled out of his tent to see Kakuzu on top of Hidan, gnawing on Hidan's head. Hidan was running around trying to dislodge Kakuzu.

"Ugh…It's too early in the morning for this!" Pein growled. He stormed over to where Hidan and Kakuzu where fighting and pulled the two apart. "Why the hell are you two fighting again? Tell me now or I'm going to rip both of your fucking heads off, _understand?_" Hidan and Kakuzu scrambled away from each other and gave Pein their most innocent looks.

"Fighting? Us? We're not fighting!" Hidan said smoothly. Kakuzu looked at Hidan with a sardonic smirk on his face. "Good. Now if you guys would cut the crap, I'm going to go back to sleep. You two best go to sleep too." Pein said. He turned and headed back to his tent. He laid down next to Konan and was slowly lulled to sleep listening to her peaceful breathing.

Chapter 10

Deidara sat up, stretched, and opened his eyes to face the bright, afternoon sunlight. Man, that was one insane night last night, he thought, shooting his scariest death glare at Tobi, who was still asleep. He laid back in his sleeping bag, taking advantage of the silence that would normally be wrecked by the annoying Tobi-babble he normally had to put up with.

Deidara heard the tent zipper open and Pein stuck his head in, yelling, "Rise and shine, guys! Breakfast's ready! We're going on a hike today!" In a flash, Sasori and Tobi woke up, were on their feet, and bolted outside. Deidara groaned. So much for piece and quiet, he thought, getting up and trudging after them.

They found the rest of the Akatsuki standing outside waiting for them. "Oh, no way." Deidara heard Sasori murmur beside him. "What, un?" Deidara asked. "Hidan's wearing a tutu. That poor bastard!" Sasori laughed. "Shut up, Sasori. You don't want to piss me off more than I already am." Hidan growled, making Sasori smirk at him. "Um, Hidan? Why are you wearing that ratty old tutu for?" Deidara asked, confused.

"I got rid off Kakuzu's clothes so I had to give Kakuzu _my_ robe, boss's orders. Which I'm really pissed about, by the way." Hidan told him. Deidara then looked at Kakuzu and realized the robe he had on was way too small for him. "Wow. I bet you're seriously reconsidering that move, huh?" Sasori said between bites of scrambled egg. "Hell, no!" Hidan said, "It was all worth it, even if I have to wear this stupid thing."

"Okay, everyone!" Pein's voice cut over the group's chattering. The Akatsuki quieted down and stared at their leader. "Today we're going on a hike. I want us all to stick together so I don't get any more grey hairs hunting you all down." Sasori smirked and whispered in Deidara's ear, "Which means once we go on the hike, we sneak off and do some real exploring." The blonde smiled an evil smile and whispered, " Awesome, this time we won't have to put up with Tobi." Pein finished speaking, then started to lead the others on the hiking trail.

Chapter 11

Deidara got the impression that someone was following him and Sasori when he heard the crashes and familiar shouting coming from the forest behind them. He turned to Sasori who was staring at the direction of the woods behind them, obviously annoyed. "I think _it_ followed us." he said, frowning.

Sure enough, _IT_ poked his head out from the woods, lifted up his mask, and grinned an annoying, unnaturally perky grin. "Tobi? Did you follow us, _again_?" Sasori growled. "Yep! I saw you guys walk off so I was ,like, you guys are more fun than Leader-sama, so I'm gonna hang out with you two!" Tobi said.

Deidara groaned and rubbed his temples, "Great, just great. Absolutely lovely. " he said.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, have you seen Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi around?" Kisame whispered to Itachi. " No, Kisame, I haven't seen them. I'm blind, remember?" Itachi snarled under his breath. "Hey, Zets! Did you see where Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori ran off to?" Kisame asked. Both sides of Zetsu frowned. "No. **I hope they all get lost.** I can't say that for Deidara and Sasori, but Tobi is a whole other story. **Yeah, only Tobi**." Zetsu said.

Pein trotted over. "Hey where are Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi?" he asked Kisame. "That's what we're trying to figure out. **Yeah, what he said."** Zetsu answered. Pein groaned. "Lovely."

Chapter 12

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Tobi called. Deidara turned around, "What?" the blonde growled, irritated. "A teddy bear!" Tobi said holding a bear cub up to show his friends. A real bear cub. A living, breathing bear cub. "Shit! Tobi! Put it down!" Sasori snarled. "What if it's mother is close by? We'd be dead mea-"

"!" A bear came crashing out of the woods and started to charge Tobi. "Wwwwwwaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tobi screamed, dropped the bear cub, and started running after Deidara and Sasori. "Oh. hell!"

Back at the campsite…

Deidara and Sasori tore out of the woods and nearly smacked right into Pein. "Hey, guys. What's wrong? You two look like y'all seen a ghost." he said. Sasori looked up, and managed to choke out , "Worse. A bear." At that moment, Tobi flew out of the woods, bawling his eyes out, with the bear right on his heels.

"In the car! Now!" Pein yelled. The Akatsuki scrambled to dive into the car. Pein leapt into the driver's seat, put the car in reverse, and slammed the gas pedal. A few minutes later they had lost the bear and were speeding away from the campsite.

Pein looked out his diver's side window and saw the pasty-faced boy frantically fanning the pink haired girl. He slowed down the car, rolled down his window, and said, "Hey, buddy. Need some help?" The pasty-faced boy looked up and said, "M-my girlfriend! I-I-I think she had a stroke! Where's the hospital?"

Pein grinned evilly, "I would, but that pricey piece of information is gonna cost you." The pasty-faced boy started nodding his head wildly. "H-h-how m-much?" he asked. Pein pretended to think for a few minutes, making the pasty-face look like he was going to wet himself. "My, I'm thinking about fifty dollars." he said. The pasty kid nodded wildly and pulled some money out of his back pocket. Pein took his money, counted it, and gave the pasty boy directions. As the van, started roaring away, Hidan stuck his head out the window, stuck up both middle fingers, and hollered ,"Gotcha back, suckas!"

Back at the hideout…

"I'm gonna kill you!" Deidara shouted at Tobi as soon as the got out of Pein's car. Tobi started to run and Deidara was letting off his bombs, trying to blow Tobi up into oblivion. "Home sweet home." Pein groaned and started to drag his suitcase up the stairs, followed by Konan. "Next year we go to Disneyworld." Itachi grumbled, as he trotted after them.

The End

Or is It…?


End file.
